The Dared Kiss
by lil miss rachelle cullen
Summary: Isabellas sisters dared her the night that the new neighbors moved in to kiss the only son and just walk away.........well what if this kiss changed her life....
1. Chapter 1

i do not sadly own these characters wish i did but S.M does so

i was just gunna see how this goes and if you like tell me and ill continue

oh and anyone wants or knows me a good beta send them my way pls

* * *

Prologue

She was the quite type never bothered anyone, that is till the dare that changed her life. That stupid rule no going back on a dare is what trapped her when one of her two sisters dared her to walk to the new boy across the street kiss him and leave. Oh, but this kiss changed everything; she no longer could concentrate on school, hardly any sleep. But, she was determined to forget about it. Till one day she saw him at the local Skate Park "The Escape". As he approached her she got more nervous and he placed a note on the table in front of her that read "That was wow! Meet me outside in ten to talk I want to know more about you, Isabella." It was only signed with an E. How did he get my name she wondered but then she remember her mother was the most popular person in this little town. So slowly she walks to the door excited at what could happen.

* * *

i know short but worth it if you review


	2. The confontation

once again these are not my charcters and they belong to stephanie

sorry for the late update i ahve spring break so i have been very busy so .................

* * *

I pushed the door open to meet the single most amazingly beautiful person I ever met. His gorgeous green eyes I almost got lost in as he said "I've thought about nothing but you since that night."

I was snapped out of my little trance and into reality where I had to face this boy alone. I am not the do things alone girl. I am the quiet smart one who sits in the back and never talks. I Isabella Swan was never confronted by anybody except my sisters and occasionally their boyfriends but no one talked to me. Well it's my lovely sisters who were adopted god knows why sometimes but I love them.

So I answer with a soft "Who exactly are you?"

Then he tips my face up and looks me in my eyes and says "I'm Edward Cullen sweetheart."

No freaking way, and my sisters knew this to he was one of the ones who was part of that crowd their boyfriends was in well more like the leader of them. Each one cockier than the other and all football jerks. No I won't lie I am a cheerleader but only cause I got the choice to choose my own clothes if I did that or have my sister Alice dress me every day.

"Get your hand off me Cullen" I spat.

"I believe you kissed me first I could tell you the same Swan." He answered.

"Touché, what do you need?" I asked slightly annoyed

'' Well, I was going to the park to the movie under the stars event and didn't want to go alone and your sisters said to ask if we could drive together." He replied

I hated my sisters right now Cullen here not so much there was some strange hint of emotion in his face and voice. Like he really wanted this and deep down something told me he did and that I did to.

"You mean as a date?"I inquired, although it was oblivious what he meant.

"Yes, Isabella that's exactly what I meant."

"Then, see you then Cullen." I quickly hugged him "Excuse me please I have some sisters to kill now.''

As I slowly walked away thinking this over I had a date with Edward Cullen friday. I had a mental freak out a that thought I always liked him just treated him as I didn't. I reached my blue bug I got in and crank up and sped off to my house to take care of my loving sisters.

* * *

reviews make me happy


	3. I need you guys help!

**Okay I know I hate author note updates to but I am at a lost and I need you guys help. Sooooooooo send me ideas on what you think Bella should do to her sisters and my favorite Idea will be used and I will give u a shout out on that chapter and may even dedicate the chapter to you so send in your ideas.**

**and i really enjoy all the reviews i reply to everyone i get **

**i also appericate the story alerts and everything you guys do \**

**i love u guys lots **

**oh adn i may make this one longer to soooo it will be worth it**

**lots of love **

**litttle miss rachelle cullen**

hey guys guess what i have chapter 3 wrote it has a twist but no revenge yet i promis its comming but i think u will like the surpirse

will post it soon lots of love

lil miss rachelle cullen


	4. Useless plotting

okay so yeah a long wait but i had real life stuff so yeah but here you go and i will begin work on the next chapter so yeah

and nothing is mine but the plot i very much wish i had an edwad but sadly no so on with the story... notice any mistakes let me know

* * *

I quietly walked in the door and went to my room to plot. It needed to be good but not so much I would get into trouble. As I sat there it played in my head…

_I walked in the backyard and then into  
the living room where my sister always are talking about their life  
and everything then of the blue I would slap both of their heads and  
then they would yell "OW", the sissy, and I would yell "WELL ITS WHAT YOU TWO DESERVE FOR DOING THAT STUPID THING" then they would look at each other and say " what you mean " and I would say to that " let's just say it begins with e and ends in c" then they would play dumb like always " what in the wonderful world of Disney are you talking about Bells" Alice could say "I'm talking about me going on a date with freaking __Edward Cullen__ " and Alice's says " What's wrong with him.. He's a sweet guy and you know you are falling for him "I am so not Alice but then again who couldn't get lost in his beautiful emerald eyes"_

Yeah maybe but it's not good enough but it is a start. Don't get me wrong love my sisters but this is too far, or is it. I mean he is almost to perfect. I mean all his perfect features. Those eyes, his mouth, ok now I officially sound like a poor obsessive fan girl like my sister Alice and Johnny Depp (no offense to those ppl but I so do that to so)I AM NOT THAT GIRL!

Ok now back to my sisters. I mean it's their fault I'm in this situation. I mean who openly agrees to a date with a big player ad junk. I know who can help. Meagan that is if she isn't off with Walker at the park. When she finally answered I heard her voice

"Alerha" (meaning aloha if you put it in Meagan's way of saying it)

"Hey Meagan, I have a situation, see remember that dumb dare my sisters made me do?"

"Yes, Bella I do remember that dumb dare and I think its very stupid anyways what were you saying?"

"Well anyway he asked me to the dumb movie thing at the park and oh yeah the person who was the kiss was to was EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN! You know me and him do not get along. Him with his player attitude Gah!''

"Omg what a douche bag! Ha-ha I would rather be shot in the eye than go anywhere with him."

"Ha-ha I know right but I have to now and maybe he is kind cute."

"No not maybe he is not at all but I mean he's alright to be a freak and all but walker is sexy/hot! So give it a try you never know what will happen."

"True but I hate him so much and what you and walker do is your business. Anyway I was wondering what you would do for revenge?"

"Well I would dig a hole and push them in it. Oh and laugh at them."

"Um exactly how will I do this I am only one person and only so big you know?"

"Ha-ha, You are like the fattest person eva, lol just kidding you are like super model skinny."

"Gee, that makes me feel so great you know. But you're the best flyer eva so; well I guess I will let you be with your guy now."

"Good cause it was just getting good you know you and your timing ugh! Just kidding you know I don't do that stuff"

So back where I started completely mad because I have no solution and still that date! Ugh! I could just…na to dramatic. As I walk out the door that thought becomes more and more enticing. When I walked into a brick wall, and slowly look up to see who it is I am surpirised.

"Bella?" he says.

* * *

well i thought it was long till it got on here well reveiws make me happy!


	5. Brothers and Theories

yeah this is short two i guess i cant write a long one but any way read and review and i own nothing

* * *

"JAKE! You're home early! Mom will be so trilled. Well I don't know about Rose but only because she will bite you if you try to take your old room back."

He laughs, "Little sis it's only for the weekend and how's that dare thing you emailed about it being a pain right now?"

"Yeah we have revenge to plot against them."

"You speak like this is bad my little sister finally on a date, well one who isn't my best friend."

"Hey you paid me to go the dance with Quill."

"Yeah but it made his night and other jealous I should know my little sisters the one everyone wants but can't have."

"Shut it Jake and think come back later with the plot okay?"

"Got it."

And with that we went in the house.

See my brother moved out and went to live with our god father Billy because he felt manlier there. Whatever but he was the one thing that save me from anything. I missed him dearly now because he is in some big state college and never comes around. Huh must be here to see Leah I guess. Well anyway I know I am not going through with this date well at least not telling the she devil here self. ALICE. This is my life not hers good. Well she is at Jaspers house. Ugh. Doing god knows what. Just so I don't have to here it or see it. Why must we share rooms?

(Time skip day of the date still no revenge)

So here I am in my cute new shorts and blue tank top waiting thinking this won't be bad well until he spoke and said you look hot tonight. Ugh just shut up so I can go home I thought well until half way through the movie not that I was paying attention to busy focusing on the weird feelings that I get around him. Maybe I do like him a lot. That when it happened just as my sisters say he cupped my chin and pulled me up into a kiss and shocked the mess out of me but I let it slowly build. Hats when I know it I definitely liked him and my sisters where right so no more revenge right wrong only it won't be as bad and telling Jake oh for the love of all that's holy.( yes I know it's a run on but she just had a lot of thoughts so yeah deal)

"Did you feel that?"he ask

I just nod.

"thought so, look could we try us I mean just us no others I think your special to me, my mom was right."

"Huh?"

"Let's leave and I will get her to explain."

So we got up and slowly left leaving a message to my sisters where I was. Now off the see the mother of Edward. I loved Esme really honestly but who knows what she has theorized now. Nut I guess I will see.

* * *

two in one night thats good so read and review give thoughts and ideas


	6. Just an Update

Hey guys i know its been a while but school comes before this so Im working hard on the next chapter so i will give you this and tell me what you think. yes i know this may or may not have somethin to do with this but whatever. I hate you and your stupid AMAZING kisses I always lost all thought with them . COPYWRITE ON THIS THIS IS MY ORGINAL WORK SO PLS TELL ME BEFORE THINK ABOUT COPYN TO ANYWHERE

* * *

No, I can't

It hurts too much

I love you but you don't love me

I have never been good enough for you

But now here you are begging for me to give you another chance but not this time

I am thru giving you chances times up

No longer will I think of you again

No more will you keep me up at night

You were never there when I needed you to be

So don't give me this you need me or you will die without me speech

It won't work anymore please just go away and stop pretending

With every word you send me deeper and deeper into depression

You are bad for me oh, but I want you

No, no, no this will only hurt me later like pouring lemon juice on an open wound

Why can't you see that you are hurting me?

Maybe your blind ,because I have tears running down my face ,or just really stubborn

Pay attention to me then maybe you will just shut up and leave me alone

I can deal with the pain later this, this is too much for me

Why can't you see that?

No, not that look now I may never heal

No, not those words "I love you "

Don't you get it my heart can't take much more?

Just leave now

Huh did he hear that because he left but not before a quick kiss on the lips now I will die for sure

Huh what was that I told him could it have been ',I love you more than you will ever know ",because he is out of his car and has me in this mind blowing kiss

And now he shuts up I am no longer hurting for now maybe this will work out

But then he has hurt me before

What says this time will be different

No , stop I can'tfall for you again

Oh, but am I falling, YES OH YES, I am falling and fast

Somebody save me from this

Why don't you leave and never come back


End file.
